Crimson Flame, Directors Cut
by Midnight Lost
Summary: A collection of snippets from the main story that did not make the final cut. These include alternate scenes or completely unedited that was too much for the original story. Rated M for Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** As promised here is the first snippet of the "Directors Cut" of Crimson Flame. These are a collection of unedited or altered scenes I had originally planned on putting in the main story but due to content, it would of forced me to change the rating from T to M.

Now this particular scene was a little hard for me to do. Mainly because I wasn't trying to make it perverted but more so erotic. I hope I succeeded. Anyways, please enjoy.

**!WARNING!**

**The following snippet contains extensive sexual scenes. Those who do not wish to read this sort of thing please read no further.**

**Crimson Flame**

Directors Cut, Chapter 13

As her eyes scanned the crowds of people, she spied a familiar person. A smile visited her lips as she gazed to see if the others were around. After making sure that the music fairy was alone, Bloom weaved in and out of the crowds of people until she was right behind her.

"I must admit, I didn't expect to see you here." Bloom whispered as she leaned in, licking the ear of the music fairy. This caused Musa to shiver a little, not just out of fear but excitement as well.

"I'm not alone." Musa stated, turning her head to eye the vampire.

"Yes you are." The fire fairy stated, still standing close to the black haired girl. So close that their bodies were rubbing together, either purposely or caused by the people around them. "So I wonder what could make you want to break away from the others when we all know there is a cruel, vicious vampire on the loose."

"N-nothing, I just wanted to check out this club." Musa stammered. "It's supposed to have a brand new music system."

Bloom only laughed at the music fairies antics. The laughter sent another wave of chills of the music fairies spine, causing her to shudder a little. She could tell that Musa was lying. It resonated in her voice.

"You didn't come here for the music or the people." Bloom pointed out. "You came because of me."

"N-no, I just wanted.."

She didn't get a chance to finish as Bloom turned her around, capturing the music fairies lips with her own. This caused Musa to stifle a moan as she wasn't expecting the kiss. However, she didn't fight it either. Bloom was the only one who knew her secret, that the music fairy liked both boys and girls.

As the red head broke the kiss, she moved down to kiss along the side of the music fairies neck. Musa didn't think twice about letting her do it, as if she had forgotten what Bloom was now. However Bloom did not bite, it was far too soon. Instead she continued to make out with the black haired fairy, ignoring those around her. By now, Musa was also getting more feisty as her hands began to wander over the fire fairies curves.

"Have you ever imagined what it would be like?" Bloom teased as she licked the edge of Musa's ear. The music fairy only shuddered as Bloom continued to whisper seductively in her ear.

"To experience what I see." She kissed Musa's upper neck.

"What I can taste." She licked along the music fairies lips.

"What I can hear." Fully capturing her lips, letting her tongue slip into Musa's mouth.

The music fairy eagerly accepted it as she wrapped one of her legs around Bloom, holding her close. She had desperately missed the closeness she had with the fire fairy. The secrets that they had shared between each other. Bloom broke the kiss once more, gazing into Musa's lust filled eyes.

"I can give it to you." She whispered in a sultry tone.

"How?" Musa found herself asking. Bloom had hit the nail right on the head, she had been curious about what it was like. Even fantasizing about becoming a vampire herself, though she had kept that fantasy to herself. Since that night three weeks ago, she had become increasingly fascinated with vampires and Bloom.

"All you have to do is offer your neck to me." She grinned, her fangs starting to anticipate the coming meal. "And I shall reward you."

Musa wasn't given anytime to respond as the fire fairy captured her lips once more, deepening the kiss. Her right hand coming up and playing with the music fairies breast a little on the outside of her blouse. Blooms touch alone sent another shiver down the black haired girls spine.

The seductive vampire broke the kiss and grinned, looking into Musa's dark blue eyes. Bloom gently took the music fairies hand and lead her to an isolated corner of the dance club where very few people were. Once there, the fire fairy pressed Musa up against the wall; capturing her lips once more. This time more aggressively, letting her tongue invade the music fairies mouth, wrestling with Musa's.

The music fairy stifled another moan as she pressed her body into Blooms, grinding against her. Bloom smiled into the kiss as she let her hand wander down Musa's body, tracing her curves, until her hand traveled below her waist. The fire fairy teased the black haired girl as he fingers circled the area and rubbing her lightly.

After receiving permission in the form of Musa bucking her hips, Bloom let her hand dip under Musa's skirt; letting her fingers play with the music fairies sex. This elicited another moan from the girl as Bloom pushed her panties to the side and let a single digit enter her.

"You've missed this haven't you?" Bloom taunted in between kisses as the music fairies breath was becoming more ragged.

Musa only answered with another moan. She had missed these nights with the fire fairy, the last time being just before summer break. It was there little secret. Musa began to whimper some as Bloom continued to finger her.

"Please." The music fairy whispered, almost begging Bloom to give her release.

Bloom smirked at this as she stopped kissing and began to kiss and lick down the music fairies body. As she kneeled down, lifting up the dark haired girls skirt; pushing her panties aside once more as she leaned in giving her sex a gentle lick all the while gazing up into the music fairies eyes.

A wave of pleasure struck Musa as soon as the red haired fairies tongue touched her sex. She bit her lips to keep from crying out in pleasure and drawing attention to them from the other patrons in the nightclub. Her hand reaching down and stroking the red heads hair as she rode on the waves of pleasure she was giving her.

Her breathing becoming more and more rapid as she felt her climax near. Bloom noticed this as she continued to work, probing her tongue in and out of Musa's sex, just enough to send her over the edge. As she felt the music fairy come, she sank her fangs deep into the dark haired girls inner thigh. This resulted in another wave of pleasure to rip through the music fairy.

With the combination of her natural climax and then the addition of the toxin Bloom injected into her to overload her nervous system with pleasure, caused the music fairy to come twice in a row. This also drained her of all energy as she slowly lowered herself to the floor, unable to stand on her own too legs.

Bloom took this opportunity to kiss her once more, letting the music fairy taste her own blood in doing so. Musa licked her lips in response, a look of desire shining in her eyes. Bloom raised her wrist and cut a deep gash into it with her own nails, offering her blood to the music fairy. Musa eagerly accepted it as she greedily drank in the crimson flood.

Once finished Bloom pulled back her arm, letting her cut heal itself instantly as she looked down at Musa whom still had blood along her lips. Musa seemed to notice this as well as she used her hands to wipe herself clean, licking the last of the crimson fluid off her fingers.

**Additional Authors Notes: **Thus ends the first installment of the "Directors Cut" chapters. Granted this will probably be the only scene that has a heavy sex scene in it. The rest will most likely be for gore and extreme violence.

I do hope everyone has enjoyed this little snippet, and as always leave your thoughts and comments in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** As promised, here is the second installment of the Directors Cut spin off. I do hope everyone enjoys this Directors Cut version that could not be included in the original story due to the amount of gore in it.

I do hope everyone enjoys this snippet and as always, please feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews.

**Crimson Flame**

Directors Cut, Chapter 20

**Tecna**

The technological fairy was sitting down at her computer in the small room her and Musa had shared. The head mistress had asked her to find a way to track down Bloom to where she was hiding so that perhaps they could catch the young vampire off guard. Every now and then she would get up and pace around the room, often times stealing glances at the music fairies empty bed. It had been well over a week since Bloom had taken her, and with what had recently just happened, the chances of Musa still being alive were very slim.

Tecna sat back down in front of her monitor once more and began to rapidly type on her keyboard. Bits of text and other coding scrolled through the monitor as she began her prototype that would lock onto Blooms magical essence and allow them to track her down to where ever she was right now. Once the coding was finished, she wiped the sweat from her brow and set to work on the hardware for her prototype. Something small that could easily be carried around.

A few hours later found her still hunched over her work table as she was putting the finishing touches on the device. It was at this time that two shadows emerged from the door. Tecna let out a sigh, not bothering to look to see it was.

"I know what your going to say, but Faragonda is right Stella." She began, still not turning around. As she assumed it was Stella and Flora. "We have to stop Bloom by any means necessary."

Neither of the girls said anything as the music fairy casually walked over and plopped down on her bed, causing Tecna to jump a little. A cold wave washed over her body as she began to realize it wasn't who she thought it was. Slowly she turned her head to see Musa lying on her bed, starring at her with crimson eyes.

"My God." Tecna whispered.

"Hard at work helping Faragonda I see, no doubt to kill my mistress." Musa smiled darkly, exposing her fangs.

"No, this can't be. Bloom must of tricked your or something." The technological fairy stammered. Musa only laughed.

"You know, Riven thought the same thing." Musa giggled as she sat up from her bed. "Right before I killed him."

"When did it happen?"

The music fairy giggled again and looked to Bloom with a grin. "The night I went to the Pixie Dust alone. It was a very enjoyable evening."

Fear washed over the technological fairy as she realized that it meant that the entire time Musa was with them, she was really working for Bloom. Telling her everything they were planning. That was why Bloom seemed ready for them that fateful night, and why she took Musa. She then remembered that the fire fairy had also spared Flora, thus making her think that Flora was also working with her as well. However, she knew there was little chance she would be able to inform anyone of her recent discoveries.

Slowly Bloom entered the room, locking the door behind her as Musa stood up straight. Both girls looked at the terrified fairy as the moved in closer. The smiles they wore on their faces promised untold pain and torment. Tecna knew she didn't have any chance against the two, but she still had to try. Quickly she transformed and prepared for battle.

"She does have some spite after all." Musa taunted, eliciting a small chuckle from the fire fairy.

Bloom brought up her right hand, letting the technological fairy get a good luck at her finger nails as they grew into a claw like appearance. Not waiting to see what the vampire had in mind, Tecna unleashed a brutal attack at the red head. However, Bloom was too quick for her and quickly evaded the attack with ease. At this time Musa had circled around the technological fairy and slashed at her back, creating a deep gash. This caused Tecna to scream out in pain as she turned to fire off another attack at the music fairy.

As she turned to face Bloom again, the fire fairy closed the distance between them in the blink of any eye. At first she felt nothing, and then a wet and warm feeling spread across her gut. Her eyes widened in fear as she slowly lowered her head to examine herself. As she did, she saw her intestines starting to spill out from where Bloom had slashed across her belly.

Looking up, she saw the fire fairy licking the blood off her fingers. A feral grin on her face. While the technological fairy was focused on Bloom, Musa came in from below slashing upwards. Splitting the poor girls chest wide open, cutting through flesh and bone alike to expose her heart and lungs.

Tecna screamed out in pain as her blood began to splatter onto the floor. Her body convulsing from the traumatic injuries she had just sustained. However, the two vampires were not done with her yet as the fire fairy moved over to the desk and grabbed a wounded up network cable. Unwinding it, she grabbed hold of the technological fairies arm and forced the cord through Tecna's flesh; before she began to string up the poor girl. Repeating the same process with her leg.

Musa followed suit with her other arm and leg until Tecna was suspended above the ground, just barely alive. Her innards on display for everyone to see as they had stretched out her flesh as far as it would go, ripping in some areas. Blood rand down the girls body as he dripped down onto the soaked floor, slowly making a river towards the door.

"Please….." Tecna weakly breathed. "I don't to die."

Even though the technological fairies voice was barely a whisper, Bloom had heard her clearly. Simply grinning at the fairies pleas.

"I'm not fond of dying myself, but you seem set on helping that old bitch kill me." She snarled.

While the fire fairy taunted Tecna, Musa cupped her hands under the stream of blood that ran down the technological fairies body and brought it to her mouth. Drinking it in as if to mock the fairy.

"Professor Palladium tasted much better." She commented with a giggle.

"Let's go Musa." Bloom stated as she gestured with her hand for the music fairy to follow. "If your lucky Tecna, someone may find you. But I would only give you an hour tops."

With that the two vampires were gone just as quickly and silently as they had arrived. Leaving the poor technological fairy to suffer as her own body weight worked against her from the cords that were punched through her flesh.

**One Hour Later**

Since none of them had heard any word from Tecna for sometime, Faragonda had sent Layla to check on the young girl and to see if she needed any help. The moment the morphix fairy rounded the corner, she was greeted by a crowd of students who stood horrified at Tecnas door. Immediately Layla pushed through the crowd to see blood running out from under the door.

She feared the worst as she tried to prepare herself of what she, and the rest of the students were about to see. Gripping the door knob she slowly opened it, exposing a dissected Tecna strung up to display her innards. Layla quickly turned and threw up from the sight as screams erupted all around her.

It didn't take long for Faragonda and the other girls to arrive at the scene, seeing a crumpled Layla leaning against the wall with eyes full of tears. She quickly worked to disperse the crowd of students before opening the door, only to be greeted by the gruesome sight.

Behind the head mistress Stella clung to Flora, though to her credit she held up much better then the morphix fairy did. Flora on the other hand, let a small grin visit her face. She had to admit the two were very creative on this one. The nature fairy looked down to gauge the reaction of Stella and was pleased with what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:** Sorry for the delay in getting this Directors Cut up, what with Christmas shopping and other distractions. Anyways, I am going to warn everyone that the following scenes will probably be the most gruesome of the entire series. So now that everyone has been warned, on with the blood shed.

**!Warning!**

**The following scenes contain graphic content that may not be suitable for all readers. Discretion is advised!**

**Crimson Flame**

Directors Cut, Chapter 22

"I wonder how long she can scream for?" Bloom pondered out loud, watching as Layla's eyes widened in horror.

While all the focus was on Layla, Darcy had snuck up behind Timmy and roughly grabbed hold of him. Knocking his guns out of his hands as he squirmed under her hold.

"We want to play with this one." She laughed.

Timmy looked around him in horror as the three witches surrounded him. As with his experience with Bloom the night of their first fight, he wet himself in pure fear. The three witches laughed as Icy and Stormy surrounded him. Darcy released her grip, backing up she began to weave her fingers into an intricate spell.

The young specialists couldn't help but to stare in horror as the witch weaved her spell around him. As he continued to stare, he felt as if thousands of tiny legs were crawling all over him. Looking down he scream out in surprise as he saw legions of spiders swarming onto his body. Frantically he began to knock them off as more and more crawled upon him.

Still he continued to frantically slapped them off of him, until they began to disappear and crawl away. His eye's then locked onto the three witches whom had not moved from their spots. Instead they stood there and watched, a sinister smile on their faces. It was then he felt the itching feeling from something underneath his skin. Looking down once more he screamed out in terror as he realized the spiders were not gone. They had burrowed into his skin.

Any sane thought he had then was tossed aside as he hysterically clawed at his own skin. Trying to get the spiders out of him. His finger nails ran red with his own blood as he frantically tore pieces of his flesh off. He continued this for a few minutes before Darcy lifted the hallucination spell, leaving the young man to realize what he had just done to himself. His nerve receptors overloading his brain with the amount of pain that was circulating through his body due to the self inflicted wounds.

The poor specialists didn't get time to recoup as Stormy stepped up in front of him. He gazed up at her as she launched a massive lightening stream at him. Causing him to scream out in torment as the electricity surged through him. Smoke rising off his body as parts of his clothing began to smolder. After a moment the thunder witch let up, letting him collapse onto the floor.

"I want you to scream louder!" Stormy exclaimed as she sent another wave of lightening towards his prone form.

A inhuman like scream erupted from his throat as he began to convulse from the lightening. Parts of the hair on his head began to become singed off and his skin began to melt over his face. Fully covering his right eye and half of his mouth on the left side. His left eye was completely burnt out, leaving only a hallowed out socket. The young specialist was completely blind now, but still alive. If only barely, he just wished it would end. That death would deliver him from this torment.

Stormy eventually let up on her attack and looked to Icy to take over. The ice witch chuckled darkly as she slowly moved towards his smoldering body. The smell of burnt skin and hair filled her nostrils as she got closer, leaning down over him. Grabbing what hair he had left, she picked him up just enough so that his ear was close to her lips.

"You're not going to die just yet." Icy chuckled. "I haven't had my fun yet, and I am going to make you scream louder then ever before."

Dropping his head she stood up as the air around her began to drop in temperature. Any blood that had not been burnt off by Stormy's onslaught was now being frozen to his skin as he feebly tried to curl up into a ball. Of course, Icy did not allow this as she focused her magic onto his blood. Or to be more precise, the blood that still flowed through his veins.

Small ice crystals began to form in his arteries and veins, acting like tiny razor blades as they painfully cut into his vessels from the inside out. Bringing Timmy a level of pain he had never felt before as his coarse throat screamed out once more. As they continued the ice crystals got bigger, rupturing entire veins and even breaking through his skin causing blood to spill out onto the floor.

More spikes of ice sprouted from his body in various places. Arms, hands, legs, even his stomach. By now the young specialist was bleeding everywhere as his body was covered with the ice spikes of every size. Finally, Icy had enough as she raised her hand and made a crushing motion. As a result ice surrounded the young mans heart and forced it to collapse on itself, killing the young specialist instantly.

The three witches cackled as they looked over their handy work. The body was burnt, bloody, and partially skinned.

**Layla**

The morphix fairy was not fairing any better as she flew up high to avoid the brutal punishment she was receiving from the two vampires. She had already received a broken arm from Musa who had snuck up behind her. Looking down at the two vampires she fired off another round of attacks with her one good arm. However, Musa and Bloom easily avoided them; though they still stayed on the ground.

"Think you are safe from us up there Layla?" Bloom taunted.

"It's not like you monsters can transform anymore." The morphix fairy shot back as she throw another orb towards Bloom.

The fire fairy only chuckled as Musa began to transform into Winx form, proving the morphix fairy wrong in that they could no longer transform. Though there were some changes as Musa's wings appeared to be made of a dark energy and had a dark appearance. Similar to the wings Bloom had when she was Dark Bloom over two years ago.

"True, I haven't used my Winx form since my change." Bloom commented. "But that doesn't mean I didn't learn some new tricks."

The fire fairy smiled darkly as she crouched a little as leathery batlike wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. Massive, blackish red wings expanded to their full length; giving the fire fairy a demonic like appearance. Both Musa and the witches watched in awe. Neither of them had seen her use this ability yet.

With a powerful flap, she was up in the air; right next to where Layla was hovering. Before the morphix fairy could react, Bloom spun around in mid air; striking the fairy with her large bat wing. Layla came crashing to the ground only to be caught by Musa, keeping her from landing on her head. She looked up to see the music fairy holding her by her ankle. Some small gusts of wind alerted her to Bloom being behind her. Craning her neck, Layla could see the glowing crimson eyes of the fire fairy and a sinister grin.

"Want to play wish bone Musa?" Bloom asked as she grabbed hold of the morphix fairies other ankle. "Who ever gets the biggest half wins."

"Sounds fun." The music fairy grinned.

Both vampires began to pull on the morphix fairies legs, ignoring her pleas to stop. As they continued to pull, a ripping noise could be heard as Layla screamed out in pain. Slowly the two vampires continued to rip the young fairy in half, from top to bottom. As they continued, Layla's screams were garbled as her own blood ran down her face and into her mouth.

Eventually the screams down out as the morphix fairy went into shock as the rip neared her chest. Bits and pieces of her cloths falling off as they were ripped in half as well. Finally with a final tug from both Bloom and Musa finished the job. Musa triumphantly held up the large half of Layla's body, with her head only attached by a thin strip of flesh from her neck.

"So what did you wish for?" Bloom asked with a smirk as she dumped her half of the body on the floor. Returning to her normal form.

"Peace on earth of course." The music fairy replied, doing the same as her mistress.

Both of them laughed as they examined what they had just done. Blood stained the entire floor of the room as the smell of death filled the air. The Trix joined the two, all of them admiring the work the two vampires had done. If anyone would of told them that these two fairies would be this sadistic, they wouldn't have believed it for a second.

"Now to drop off the presents." Bloom grinned as she grabbed hold of the two halves. Musa picking up what was left of Timmy to place them at Alfea as per Flora's instructions.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Yep, I think this is the most graphic death scene I have ever done in any of my stories. I do hope everyone enjoyed it and by all means, leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews.


End file.
